


What is Keith Doing?

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Aliens Made Them Do It, Astronauts, Astronomy, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, Wordcount: 100-500, conspiracy theorists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance is talking to Iverson about something when both of them see Keith Kogane doing something rather odd.Oneshot/drabble





	What is Keith Doing?

Lance and Hunk were chilling and minding their own business. I mean, like usual of course. For Hunk that was true because he really was an angel in disguise as a human; but Lance? He was really more of the trouble maker of the two. As Iverson walked by, he got an idea and approached him. Maybe if they talked and he charmed him with his...uh, his charms (not like that though, gross) he could get their score boosted a little! But before Hunk could try to stop him, or before anyone could even talk, there was a strange noise. 

It almost sounded like someone was banging two pans together. Why though? Why the hell? 

"What is he doing out there?" Iverson said in shock, though softly of course. Lance looked at him over his shoulder, eyebrows furrowed. 

It was Keith. Keith, who was considered something of a prodigy, or if not that then just an extremely talented soldier--he was standing outside with two pots and pans in the middle of nowhere. And most of all he was yelling, "IT SURE WOULD BE A SHAME IF SOMETHING WERE TO ABDUCT ME RIGHT NOW!"

"This." Lance said. "This is why they want to kick him out." 

And honestly? Everyone had to agree with him. 


End file.
